


Anywhere Else To Go

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Coming, coming.” Rick called out to the door as he stood to his feet and walked over to his door. He reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to his front door. Rick yawned before he opened the door, stopping mid yawn as he saw a face he hadn’t seen in a long time – a barely recognizable face. “Carol?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere Else To Go

Rick lifted his head off his pillow when he heard the frantic knocking on his door, letting out a soft groan. He’d fallen asleep on his couch while studying for an exam he had coming up at the police academy, book on his stomach, TV blaring, and all his lights still on. He groaned as the knocking continued and he sat up, moving to put the book on his coffee table.

“Coming, coming.” Rick called out to the door as he stood to his feet and walked over to his door. He reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to his front door. Rick yawned before he opened the door, stopping mid yawn as he saw a face he hadn’t seen in a long time – a barely recognizable face. “Carol?”

Standing in front of him was his childhood friend, Carol Wilson. The last time he had seen Carol was several years ago when they graduated high school and she went off to college at Kentucky State. They kept in touch for a year after she had left, but suddenly all communication from her had stopped.

At least he assumed it was Carol, he could barely tell. Her left eye was swollen shut, there was a cut above her eyebrow, dried blood was under her nose, and her lip was swollen and cut. Her once long curly hair had been buzzed off, recently by the look of it. She was far from the vibrant girl he once knew.

“Hi, Rick.” Carol said, looking up at Rick. Hearing her voice, it was definitely her. Carol’s voice trembled as she spoke, looking away from the look of pity on her face. “I didn’t have… I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Come in, come in.” Rick urged, reaching an arm out gently to wrap an arm around her shoulder and lead her into his apartment. Rick looked around the area outside of his apartment, making sure there was no around around before he pulled the door shut behind him.

Rick watched Carol as she walked into his apartment, locking the door behind him. “Uh, go sit in my living room, I’ll be right back.” Rick said. He went back to his bathroom where his first aid kid was, finding it underneath his sink. He wet a rag with warm water as well before heading back into the living room where Carol had sat on the couch, looking down at her lap.

Setting the kit on top of his books, Rick opened it and picked up the rag. He reached forward and lifted her chin up, making her look up at him as he started to dab the blood off of her face.

“Who did this to you?” He asked after most of the blood was gone. Carol stayed silent as Rick cleaned the blood off of her face. “Carol. Who did this to you?”

Carol looked up at Rick and looked away from him. “I got married two weeks ago. At the courthouse. I thought he was… We got in a fight last night and he… He snapped. I tried to leave this morning and…” She lifted her hand towards her nose.

Rick stared up at her, feeling an anger bubble in his stomach. He hadn’t even known that Carol was dating, none the less that someone had actually caused her pain. Willingly and purposely caused he physical pain. “It’s broken.. I’m going to have to set it, unless you want to go to the hospital.” Carol shook her head, she couldn’t go to the hospital. “This is gonna hurt..” Rick said before quickly and easily setting it back in place. He had done it enough with Shane during their childhood.

She cried out in pain as he set it back in place, which caused Rick to feel horrible. “Sit back, sit back.” He said, sitting up on the couch next to her.

Carol leaned back against Rick’s couch as he sat next to her, turning to look at him once the pain had subsided. “Hey, Rick.” She said. “It’s nice to see you.”

Rick snorted at Carol and wrapped his arms around his childhood friend, stroking the buzzed hair. He wouldn’t let this happen to Carol again.


End file.
